Naruto Theee 8th supreme King
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is a revised of the Naruto the 8th Campione


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Campione.**

**Story Start**

A handsome blond haired man was overlooking the city while standing atop of one of the tallest building in Tokyo, this man was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as the world call him the 8th Campione, he had shoulder length blonde hair with two bangs framing his side, with eyes as clear as the blue sky, but the odd thing about him was the three whisker like marks he had on each cheek, he was wearing a standard black dress pants with matching black shoes, he was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt with yellow tie and black vest with matching black suit with yellow trims all in all he is the definition of the word perfection.

Standing beside's him was a blood red fox with nine tails but the thing that always caught others attention wasn't his nine tails but his size, the fox is as big as a wolf.

"Arggg, I'm so boreeed." Naruto drawled out with a sigh, while the nine tail fox sigh, he knew what the blonde was feeling, since he too was really bored, nothing really interesting was happening at the moment, the last time that they had fun was when Naruto fought and gain the authority of Hera when he slay her.

Well considering that Naruto already had a lot of authorities it still didn't hurt to have more, and the fact that the authority gave him the ability to summon a giant green dragon Heraneion if he remember correctly, Heraneion was a divine beast that Naruto took from Doni, one of Naruto's self proclaimed rivals.

"But Kuramas winter~~ " Naruto whined, he wasn't in the mood to fight the idiot Doni, he want to fight someone or something anything other than Doni.

Kurama sighed in irritation even after all this time, Naruto was still an idiot, well not much, the brat can be mature whenever he wanted, but still the childishness was still there, Kurama couldn't help but sigh, while Naruto closed his eyes and started reminiscing about how he come to this world.

*Flashback*

It has been 2 years since Naruto took apprenticeship under Jiraiya the Gamma Sennin or ero-sennin as he call him, and it has been two years since Naruto gone out with the old pervert for a training trip and Naruto could proudly say that he had learn a lot, he learned how to control his wind element to the point of using it without any hand seals, he had also learned how to utilized Kyuubi's chakra to the point that he can use it up to 4 tails without losing control. Though that's not all that happened during their training trip, you see when ero-sennin sent him to an B-Rank mission which consist of obtaining an ancient artifact that were located in Nami No Kuni he hastily traveled there not because of the artifact but because of his friends there like Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna, he always wondered what had happened to them because he doesn't have the time to visit.

When he arrive at Nami he was really surprised to see the bridge that Tazuna and the others had build, imagine his surprise when he found out that it was name after him, he was really embarrassed but he really appreciate it. You think he would shout to the world how awesome he was because a bridge was named after him, well you are wrong he did appreciate it but he wasn't the same loud and obnoxious blond that used to yelled and brag about him being the hokage. No… during those two years Jiraiya did not only taught him ninja techniques he also taught him manners that he believe was not important in the first place but thankfully, Jiraiya pounded it to his head that his attitude would surely get him killed one day. So with great annoyance he reluctantly studied about manners, strategy and tactics and he could proudly say that he was at Kakashi's level if not more so or a bit lower and he was grateful for it, it was taxing but fun at the same time learning how to read emotions and manners. Because of that he was not the source of annoyance of others.

He really wanted to smack the head of his younger self for being so obnoxious and stupid but at least he changed now as he was a new person and not the same obnoxious and annoying loud mouth who have great obsession over ramen, don't get him wrong he still loved ramen but he learned that eating only ramen will stunt his growth so he limit himself on eating ramen.

Well back to the story, when he arrive at Nami he was receive with warm welcome and Inari couldn't be any happier seeing his big brother figure again, though he had to wonder why many women would blush upon seeing him, well just so you know he did not just change in mentality he also grow a lot taller when he stopped eating too much ramen instead of being 5'1 like when he was 13 he now stood at impressive 5'8 not too tall not too short just normal. His appearance also change he doesn't wear that annoying orange jumpsuit that could get him killed. No, he already disposed of that outrageous clothing a year ago and asked Jiraiya to burn it and the bastard was too happy to comply destroying his once favorite jumpsuit in front of him. The bastard! Well enough about that. Now he was currently wearing a dark green ninja pants not too tight but not too big, he also wore steel toed boots and his top is consisting of black long sleeve shirt and dark green jacket with two pockets on each side. His hair also grow longer where his once spiky blonde hair was now tied in a small ponytail while two bangs frame on each side that reach his jaw, all in all he look good.

Though he still doesn't understand why woman look at him while blushing, and the same goes to Tsunami, hey he might have change a lot but he was still the same dense idiot, well maybe not the idiot part, but still dense, bah! Who was he kidding he was still a tad bit idiotic.

After arriving at Tazuna's house they asked him about his adventures and how strong he become and many more random questions that he gladly answered for them, though after dinner he told Tazuna about his mission, where he told him about an Ancient Artifact that was once possessed by the God of Death before it was stolen, well him being the Hero of Wave Tazuna was too happy to comply and gave him the artifact since it has no use for them, when he asked why gave it to him, his answer? "It's better in your hands rather than someone who is greedy and a complete bastard." That was his answer and Naruto could only smile while thanking the man, since it had made a lot of sense, why not give it to someone who would use it for good rather than those who would use it for bad, common sense right?, after that he told them that he had to leave since Jiraiya was waiting for him making them disappointed but he promised them that he'll visit again sometime which made Inari cheered up.

So now here he is taking a rest after a long travel from Nami no Kuni, he was currently at the border of Fire Country so he decided to take a rest while looking at the stars, it was also one of the hobbies that he got during his training trip with Jiraiya, looking at the stars would always help to sooth his nerves, unfortunately he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice that his backpack or more precisely the ancient artifact glowing until it's too late and light blinded him forcing him to close his eyes, but when the moment he opened them he was surprised to see a man who was wearing weird clothes which consist of black robes with a skull musk while he was holding a scythe which he could clearly see that the handle was complete silver with gold linings in it and the blade itself was blood red with a moon design at the edge of it, he was too busy assessing the person that was in front of him that he almost missed the soft whisper that the person that now we was sure a guy in front of him.

"Give me the grimoire." Stated the man lowly yet the voice was very cold putting Naruto on edge.

"May I know who are you and what do you want with this artifact or grimoire as you called it?" Naruto stated calmly while assessing the man in front of him if he was his old self he would recklessly charge at him only to end up getting killed since the man in front of him were excluding power that made all his senses go haywire. Thank God for those lessons that Jiraiya pounded into him, if he survive this he would thank Jiraiya and call him sensei for a day instead of ero-sennin.

Once again the man in front of him spoke with that very cold voice of his that send shiver down to his spine " I'll say it once again… Give me the grimoire. Or else.." Stated the man with his low voice that held death over it while his senses were going haywire screaming for him to run away from this man while sweat started to pour down from his cheek to his jaw, but he cannot give the artifact since it was his mission and he won't fail, and it's not like Naruto can't take him,

Deciding that this man is dangerous he summoned a bo-staff from his wrist, the bo-staff reminded him so much of the staff that the old man use, getting ready for battle he got into a fighting stance that Jiraiya taught, he bends his knee forward while he pointed the tip of the bo-staff downwards while the butt of it was facing upward, deciding to get ready for a fight he replied " Sorry… but you'll have to get it over my dead body." Said Naruto while preparing for a figh.

The man sighed at this before he spoke again " Very well, if that is your wish then. PERISH NINGEN!" said the man before shout at the end when his skull mask twisted into a grin while his eye holes glowed red. And with speed that even surpassed that of the Yondaime Hokage the man attacked. Naruto was certainly surprised by the speed, but Naruto was able to saw through it, so with great reflexes he jump back to avoid being cut, yet he still receive a small cut in his cheek.

He was about to attack when he froze when he suddenly screamed because of the agonizing pain he was feeling, he feels like his flesh and bone was being burned and his soul being rip out of his body it was painful so painful that all he could do was screamed. "What did you do!? Said Naruto while gritting his teeth in pain.

The man just laugh it was not mocking nor an insult, it was… cold, as if he found it amusing that he was just about to reap your soul from your body. "You still did not get it young man, how pathetic… I am Thanatos! The Death God! The Soul Reaper." Stated the man while laughing coldly making Naruto' narrow his eyes while the agonizing pain he felt earlier was forgotten his heart was beating faster. "This scythe is called the Soul Eater, every soul this scythe killed will be sealed in this scythe forever! And just a little cut is enough to send someone into spasm because of un-tolerable pain!" Laughed the man now called Thanatos, and clearly enjoying the wide eyed look Naruto was looking him before Naruto surprised him when he suddenly smiled, this surprise him, why is this Ningen smiling when he is about to be killed, curious he decided to ask just that " What is so funny Ningen, how can you smile when you know you are about to be killed and you're soul to be trapped forever as my weapons food, hmmm tell me ningen." Asked Thanatos curiously.

Naruto didn't know why but he doesn't feel fear instead he felt excited not at the fact he was about to die but at the fact that he was fighting someone far stronger than him nor anyone he knows combine. Wind suddenly began to pick up as Naruto's starting using his wind manipulation to prepare for an attack before answering " I don't know, but I know one thing and it is because I am excited! Not because I am about to die but because I am about to defeat a GOD!" yelled Naruto surprising Thanatos before he threw a kunai at him while Thanatos merely tilted his head to the side, he was about to comment but imagine his surprise when Naruto suddenly disappear.

His eyes widened when Naruto appeared behind him with a burst of speed, Naruto thrust his bo-staff hitting him in the back, he was about to follow up when suddenly Thanatos tremble and laughed while throwing his head back and laughing hysterically making Naruto wide eyed when he saw a golden barrier before he jumped back when Thanatos swung his scythe to cut him up, thankfully he wasn't hit or he will experience that agonizing pain again.

Thanatos finally stop laughing before he asked "Tell me Ningen, no young warrior… what is your name?" He asked while Naruto was forming a plan to take this enemy down.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before Thanatos laugh again before Thanatos disappeared in a burst of speed, all he felt was pain. Agonizing pain in his stomach seeing that Thanatos punch him upwards throwing him up before he looked down and saw Thanatos wasn't there, he looked up and his eyes widen when he saw him about to swung his scythe to cut him in half, deciding that he need to act fast he teleported using Kawarimi so instead of cutting him up Thanatos cut the log.

'Shit! What was that golden barrier' Thought Naruto while eyeing Thanatos whose mask had a sick grin. He gritted his teeth in anger while thinking of a plan but he wasn't able to think much when Thanatos was upon him again swinging his scythe like a lunatic but with expertise, he wasn't sure if he can dodge anymore so he decided to take a lucky shot trusting his plan when Thanatos were about to swing, he Thrust a futon rasengan using the tip of his bo-staff in his mask blowing him away making Naruto recoiled in shock since he didn't expect it to work, though his staff was now wrecked.

'I see… so he can't use his barrier when he is attacking' He looked at his bo-staff that was full of cut courtesy of wind style: Rasengan while eyeing the down form of Thanatos and could see he was starting to get up before Thanatos eyes glows brighter while his mask lips twisted to snarled with small cracks in it.

Thanatos snarled at the bastard, how dare this mortal injured him. Him! The Death God and why isn't that bastard dead yet! This time he won't hold back he will kill the bastard that injured him.

"You bastard… if you had just gave me the grimoire you won't have to die, but now I am mad so DIE!" yelled Thanatos before he suddenly leap at Naruto in great speed.

Naruto was waiting for this deciding to use Kyuubi's chakra red cloak started to form around him in a protective manner while he made a rasengan much bigger than he usually do ,the rasengan in his hand started to forma four pointed blade making it look like a shuriken and spinning wildly creating a hissing noise, breathing calmly he waited until Thanatos was in front of him.

Thanatos could see that the technique was powerful and if he got hit he might die but he knows that it won't happen, he is the God of Death so this ningen wouldn't be able to harm him knowing that what the ningen did earlier was nothing but a fluke, swinging his scythe which ended on Naruto's left shoulder he grinned before his face turn to a shock when Naruto smirk at him and he thrust his technique in his face making him fly back while screaming in agony.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled before he was thrown back by his own technique, him ending up hitting a tree while clutching his shoulder in pain while looking at the Thanatos hearing his screaming in agony before he completely disappear along with his technique.

Naruto stood up while coughing up globs of blood he tried to ignored the pain of the stab in his shoulders and his ruined hands, he started walking towards his backpack before he kneel down and took the artifact or grimoire as Thanatos called it.

"What... 'cough' is this. 'cough' why does he 'cough' want it so much" Said Naruto while coughing up tons of blood when the grimoire suddenly glow white making him widen his eyes and he was about to throw it but it's too late all he could think was this was not his day.

'Well Shit.' Thought Naruto before the light completely engulfed him.

Emptiness that all Naruto could see the moment he opened his eyes, his wounds were gone but he was now inside a room full of white with nothing besides him and a woman, this made him raised his eyebrows in surprise while assessing if she was a threat, but he felt that she held no ill will towards him, and if the smile on her face was any indication then she wasn't going to start harming him. The woman appearance was strange by far. She was a slender young woman in her mid teens with violet hair and pointed ears.

"Who are you." Naruto asked bluntly with a blank expression.

"I am your mother." Said the woman with a tender smile.

"Bullshit." Naruto said making her pout since she was too young for him to be his mother.

"Now I'll ask again, who are you?" Naruto asked again though this time he had a very dangerous edge to his voice, the woman sighed at his hostility well she can't really blame him since any sane person would be cautious when you are suddenly summon by someone claiming to be your mother.

"Very well. I know you are confuse so let me explain. My name is Pandora the wife of Epimetheous, I am the holder of the magical box which contains all the evils of the world along with the hope of the world. The tablet that you have was one of the stone tablets that my husband created that was lost and it seems that one was lost in your world, but rest assured that it was the only one." The now named Pandora said while Naruto nodded since he could tell she was not lying but still surprise at what he discovered.

Pandora seeing the you man in front of her listening to her decided to continue while smiling " Your people thinks it was merely an artifact, but no… it was very powerful grimoire that held Thanatos power, the truth is the one you fought earlier was Thanatos whose power were sealed and greatly weakened." Pandora said with a frown, this caused Naruto to widened his eyes, he fought that monster while his powers were sealed and she said Thanatos was at his weakest when he fought him!

Seeing his expression Pandora decided to continue. "But now because you slayed Thanatos his power inside the grimoire was released and has been transferred to you. You are now what the people of the world I will send you called a Campione a king of kings and slayer of the Herectic God-" Pandora said before Naruto cut her off.

"Woah, hold on a minute there what do you mean Campione? And what do you mean the world you will send me too!?" yelled Naruto in panic.

Pandora sighed at this before deciding to explain to help him calm down "You see now that you slayed a God you are now a Campione, a being whose slays heretic gods or as the other would like to call them the Demon Lords since they are gods slayers. You see the reason you cannot come back because if you do the other heretic Gods will come to your world and that would cause chaos that is why you cannot return." Pandora said solemnly seeing Naruto's expression.

Naruto was at loss he worked so hard to achieve his dreams but now, he cannot return because if he do then his world will be in danger he doesn't have much friends but still as few as they may be he can't just let them be endangered because of his selfishness so with a heavy heart he sighed and nodded. "Tell me about this Heretic Gods." Said Naruto.

Pandora nodded at him and decided to explain "Heretic Gods from myths and legends, they were born. The essence of the world and beyond, this is what comprises the supernatural core of them, thus leading form to these existences, the gods. But for some gods, the forms and nature of their myths become a burden, and they rebel against them, manifesting in the world, escaping from the myths and legends, also known as the Domain of Immortality, as Heretic Gods, and bringing disaster with them. What determines the power of a Heretic God is not their fame, or how powerful they were portrayed in their myths, but rather their own will and determination. The only beings that can kill them were what we called Campione and you are one of them currently you're the youngest and the eight campione since there were only seven of them. Do you understand me so far?" said Pandora while Naruto nodded at that, Gods? Myths the possibilities were endless.

"So are you ready?" Pandora asked gently while Naruto nodded when Pandora approached him and cupped his cheeks with her hand, she gently layed her hand on his stomach before pulling a red orb "I am sure you and the Kyuubi had already bonded due to the fact that you two have strong connection to each other so I will make it so that he could be your companion." Naruto nodded before she thrust her arms downward before the red orb materialized to a stretching small fox with nine tails before it looked up and grinned at Naruto before the fox jump to his shoulder.

"I'll send you to that world now and I already gave you the information about that world and everything you needed to know and oh, search for someone name Kusanagi Gudou since I am sure he will help you, he was a campione like you he just became one a few days ago. That's why I'm going to enjoy spoiling you" Pandora said with a giggle before Naruto could reply at that he and Kurama was sucked by the light… again.

Naruto was getting annoyed already at the light show that was happening, one more of he'll go on rampage making Kurama in his shoulder snickered at him. When the moment he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was on top of a building while looking at the sky that was full of stars before he looked downed and saw many lights making him gained a tick mark before he notice Kurama nudged his face making him look at the fox.

"So…a demon lord huh." Teased Kurama with a grim making him twitch again.

Yes… Naruto's life will be much more annoying from now on, oh well time to look for a house to stay and look for that Godou guy. But first he need to find a place to sleep.

*Flashback End*

And it had been a few months since then, many things had happened, come to think of it, today was the day he would meet the 7th campione Kusanagi Godou.

"Hey Naruto, what would you do when you meet that Godou guy?" Kurama asked him.

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I don't really know, if he is a nice guy then I will ask for his help, but as far as I can know. Only the other six were the only active so I am sure the 7th campione was still a bit new to this, so well help him as much as we can." Naruto replied.

Kurama was once again about ask a question when suddenly a young woman with long silver hair with an appearance of fairy appeared before Naruto while kneeling down, this woman was Lilliana Kranjcar, she was once a knight working under Vovan, Naruto seeing that the woman was not happy with working with said man, decided to challenge the oldest campione, it was an easy fight considering Naruto's tactical mind and speed and also the fact that Naruto had beat many Heretic God during his one month stay, Naruto won easily and took Lilliana with him, he told her that she was free but the silver haired woman was so adamant at working under him.

"Your highness, it seems Kusanagi Godou and his knight had arrive at the restaurant where you two would meet." Lilliana sated softly while she spat the word his knight, Naruto had to raise an eyebrow wondering why she seem hostile towards Godou's companion, oh well, it's not like it'll be a problem.

He'll ask her later, but today he had someone to meet.

**Chapter End**

**Please leave some reviews.**


End file.
